Life Goes On
by dancerkel12
Summary: Luka leaves a pregnant Abby who then turns to Carrter for comfort. PG-13 just incase
1. Prolouge

A/N: I love ER but I'm not very good with medical terms. I've done some research but if you find a mistake don't be afraid to tell me! Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, sadly but surely.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Finally my shift is over" Abby Lockhart said to herself. She had just finished a 25 hour shift and she couldn't wait to get home. She was happy not only to see her bed, but also her boyfriend, Luka. She couldn't wait to tell him her great news "I'm outta here, Frank." "Later, Lockhart" he replied in the process of shoving a doughnut in his face. Abby walked out into the cold Chicago night. She got into her car and drove to the apartment her and Luka had been sharing. "Honey, I'm home!" she called. She was puzzled when she walked in the door and there was no answer. "Hello?!? Luka?!?!" She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It read:   
  
Abby,  
  
I've gone to Croatia. For good. I'm so sorry, but something came up. It had nothing to do with you, don't ever think that. You're a wonderful woman, but you deserve someone better than me. I'll never forget you, Abigail Lockhart. Good luck in life. -Luka   
  
Abby was too stunned to even think. She hadn't even gotten to tell him that she was pregnant.   
  
  
  
ROLL OPENING CREDITS   
  
welllllll...good? bad? Review and let me know that this isn't a total waste of time. 


	2. A shoulder to cry on

Disclaimer: refer to previous chapter  
  
*********************************************************************** Abby didn't know what to do. She was 5 weeks pregnant with Luka's child and he up and moves to Croatia. She sat down on the couch, put her face in her hands and began to sob. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Go away!" Abby yelled at whoever was at the door.   
  
"Abby, it's John. Can I come in?" Abby knew Carter wouldn't take "no" for an answer, so she went and opened the door. "You left your coat at wo-" he was cut off by the sight of her splotchy face and the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Abby, what's wrong?" "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?!?!? LUKA LEFT ME FOR CROATIA- THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" she yelled. She threw herself into Carter's chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh, Abs. C'mon. Lets go inside." He put a hand around her waist and led her inside. He sat down on the couch and guided her down with him. She continued to cry into his shoulder. "Shhh" he said, soothingly rubbing her pack and smoothing her hair. "It'll be ok-I promise." He wasn't sure how he was promising this to her, but he really liked this woman, and if he had to tell a little white lie to make her feel better, so be it. "I-i-it won't b-be ok. I-I'm c-c-carrying his child!" she wailed and returned to his shoulder. "Oh, Abby. It'll all be alright. It'll work out, I'm sure. Lets get you to bed, now. You look exhausted." She nodded slowly. He gathered her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left the room. "Well, I can't leave her alone now. That poor girl. She didn't do anything to him to deserve this. I might as well make myself useful while I'm here" he thought to himself. He started towards the kitchen to make dinner. "Hmmmm...what do we have? Mac N' Cheese sounds good." After he had made dinner, he cleaned up the kitchen, washed the dishes, and emptied the dishwasher. About an hour later, he went to go wake Abby up. He walked silently into the room. He just stood there and stared at her for a moment. He thought she looked like an angel. "When did she get so hot? No-Carter...you can't fall in love with her. That wouldn't work out too well. Oh crap..too late." He moved over towards the bed and realized how really tired he was. He climbed into the bed, wrapped his arm around her waist and fell asleep. 


	3. a BIG surprise

Abby was awakened by the sunlight peeking through her window. It took her a minute to remember the events of the previous night. "If Luka is gone...whos arm-" She slowly rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Carter. That's when it all came back. The letter, the coat, the crying. All of a sudden, Carter's eyes opened. "Good morning, Abs. How'd you sleep?" "Just fine thanks, but-" Abby suddenly felt her stomach jerk. She ran to the bathroom just in time to loose whatever little was left in her stomach. Carter came in looking worried. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. "Yeah, it's just morning sickness. Oh man! Speaking of babies, today is the day we were supposed to go see the babies for the first time. I can't go by myself-I should probably call and cancel." "No, don't do that. I'll go with you, if you'd like." "You'd do that for me? I don't wanna take away from your one day off work." "Eh...no biggie. C'mon. Get dressed and then we'll go." "Oh, thank you so much, Carter. I owe ya one" she stood and gave him a hug. She left the room and he hopped in the shower. 20 minutes later, they were on their way to the hospital. "I have an appointment for 11:30 with Janet. My name is Abigail Lockhart." Abby said when the reached the check-in desk. "Oh, yes. She's ready for you in room 4," replied the attendant with a smile. Abby smiled back and walked to room 4. "Are you ready?" Carter asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." She took his hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. They walked into the room together. "Hey!" said Janet. "How are you doing, Abby?" "I'm not sure. I've gained a lot of weight and I'm only in my second month. Other than that, just a little morning sickness, but nothing too seriouus." "Well, we'll check it out. I can't help but notice that this is not Luka." she said, nodding her head in Carter's direction. "Oh, it's a long story," Abby said, her eyes suddenly loosing their sparkle at the thought of Luka. John squeezed her hand again and she replied with a small smile. "Well, why don't you hop up on the table and we'll see how you're doing." Abby climbed up on the table and pulled up her shirt. Janet spread some goo on and turned on the ultrasound machine. After a few minutes, Janet turned back to Abby and said, "well, I know why you've gained so much weight. You're not having a baby, Abby" This got her a confused look from both Abby and John. "But, you're the one who told me I was pregnant in the first place," Abby said. "Oh, you're pregnant, you're just not having a baby. You're having four! Congratulations, you're pregnant with quadruplets!" "Are you kidding me?!?!? I can't have four babies! Janet, could you give me a minute?" "Of course." "Do you want me to go too, Abby?" carter asked. "No, please stay," she said with a pleading look in her eyes. After Janet left the room, Abby started up again. "I'm a single mom! I can hardly raise one baby, much less 4!!!!!! Why did Luka have to leave?!? These are his kids too!!!!" With this, Abby started crying again. Carter pulled her tightly to his chest and kissed her head. "You'll do great, Abs. You're the strongest woman I know. I know you can do it. I'll help out however I can too." "W-w-will you st-stay with m-me?" she stuttered. "Of course. Come on, lets get home." 


	4. Carter Pops the question

This chapter takes place about 2 months after the appointment. Abby and Carter are now dating steadily and Abby is in her fourth month with the quads. Today is the day when they will find out the sex of her babies.  
  
*********************************************************************** "Are you ready?" John asked Abby as they were getting ready for her check-up. "I'm so excited! When we get home, can we pick out baby names?" she asked with a twinkle of excitment in her eyes. "Of course, baby. And I have a surprise for you for later" he replied. "Ok then, lets go so I can get my surprise sooner!" It took them a while to walk out to the car, because Abby had gained 25 pounds in four months. They finally reached the car and they were on their way. They checked in at the desk and got situated in their room. Janet came in with a large smile on her face. "Are you excited?" "Very" the both replied at the same time. "Then let's get this show on the road!" janet said. By now, Abby knew the drill. She got up on the table, lifted her shirt, and braced herself for the coolness of the gel. Janet turned the machine on and put the contraption(a/n: I have no idea what that lil thing is called)on her stomach. "Are you sure you want to find out the sexes?" Janet asked "Positive," replied Carter. Abby nodded in agreement. "Ok-baby A is...a girl. Baby B is....a girl. Baby C is....a girl. And baby D is....a boy! Congratulations! I'll leave the 2 of you alone." "Thank you, Janet,"said Carter without taking his eyes away from Abby. "Well, what do you think, Abs?" "It's perfect, John. I just wish they were going to have a father." Carter smiled to himself knowing that his surprise that night would change all that.   
  
When they got home, they went right to the couch to pick out names. "Ok, we need 3 girl names and 1 boy name," said Abby. "How about...Elizabeth, Amanda, and Kaitlyn for girls." "Those are beautiful names, but you still need one boys name and 3 middle names for the girls" he replied. "Ok, I've always liked the name Jonathan for a boy," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "How about Jonathan Daniel." "I love it and I'm honored. Now, middle names for your three little princesses." "Ok, Elizabeth...Anne. That's good. Amanda....Nicole. Yup that sounds good. And last but not least- acctually, I want you to choose Kaitlyn's middle name." "Are you sure?" Abby nodded. "Ok, Kaitlyn.....ummm...Kaitlyn.....oh, I got it. Kaitlyn Abigail." "That's beautiful, Carter. I love it. So, I'm going to have Elizabeth Anne, Amanda Nicole, Kaitlyn Abigail, and Jonathan Daniel. We'll call them Lizzy, Mandy, Katie, and Danny. Thank you so much, Carter, for everything." She leaned up and gave him a light kiss. "Abby, I would do anything for you and these kids. That's why I don't want them to grow up without a father. They deserve a good childhood and I would like to help you give them that. Abby, will you marry me? 


End file.
